Meeting place
by EmoChickOfDeath
Summary: Axel asked Roxas to meet him, in a creepy room. Bad things happen... Note: Yoai boy/boy, lemon, rape, bad language.


The door creaked open with a loud protest. Roxas peered into the pitch-black room with a sense of foreboding. _This doesn't feel right, _he thought. _Why would Axel ask me to meet him here?_ He stepped lightly into the dark room, feeling along the wall for a light switch. His searching fingers finally found one and flipped it on. The room was suddenly filled with a dim, eerie light that gave the blond boy goosebumps, he rubbed his arms to get rid of them. The room was almost empty with nothing but a full sized bed against the middle of the far wall, and a small wooden cabinet next to it. Once again Roxas felt that something was wrong, and this time, it was almost strong enough to make him turn back, but he shook it away and took another tentative step into the room.

"Hey Rox." Roxas leaped about five feet into the air, landing with a thump. He gazed wildly around the room, frantic to find the source of the voice. His eyes came to rest on the tall redhead leaning against the wall, halfway covered in shadow. The fact that he was in a long black cloak, black pants and black boots (same as Roxas) did not make him any easier to see. Roxas let out a whoosh of air, he hadn't even realize he had been holding his breath until now.

"Geez Rox, chill out, you can be really jumpy sometimes." said Axel in a lazy tone, that made the boy feel like he had inconvenienced the taller man somehow.

"Well sorry," He said in a sarcastic tone, "It's not my fault you wanted to meet me in this creepy-ass place."

"It's not that creepy," the red-haired man replied. " I think you're just too easily scared." The older smirked, which made Roxas scowl.

"I'm not scared!" He said defensively.

"Oh Yes you are! And I don't see why, what are you scared of anyway?" He said, taking a step towards the young blond, Roxas stepped back reaching for the door, every part of him screaming for him to turn and run, but before he could blink, Axel was gone. Roxas turned on his heels to dash out the door only to find his way blocked, by Axel. Roxas began to tremble, he only took a few steps backward before he tripped. Axel loomed over him, his sea-green eyes bright in the half-darkness.

"So I was right, you are scared... of me." Axel's smile was triumphant, but there was something else behind the triumph. It reminded Roxas of hunger, but that wasn't quite it. Axel knelt down next to the younger male, his hand reached out and cupped the blond's face Roxas' eyes widened as Axel leaned in, he felt the slight warmth as the redhead's lips brushed against his own. Roxas jerked back and his eyes met Axel's, then he realized what he had seen in his elder's eyes, lust.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Axel teased, seductively. Roxas' eyes widened even more, he jumped up and turned around so he was now facing the bed. He then realized that the only exit was the one behind him. With only one obstacle in the way, Axel. The blond felt two long, muscular arms wrap themselves around his waist. They pulled him back a little bit so he could feel the heat radiating off the red-haired man in waves. He also felt something hard push against him right beneath his tail bone. Roxas gasped and tried to pull away, but Axel's arms held him firmly in place. Axel lifted Roxas up and carried him bridal style to the side of the bed. Roxas struggled the whole way, but to no avail.

Axel dropped the young blond onto the bed, the wind was knocked right out of Roxas, as he hit the bed square on his back. He felt dazed, then he felt Axel grab his wrists yet he barely registered it, and he couldn't do anything. When he regained full control a few moments later, he found his wrists shackled to the bed. _Oh crap! _He though, _What is Axel doing?! Is he going to...to...rape me?!?!_ Roxas shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, then he looked up at Axel who was currently straddling him.

"What are you going to do?" Roxas whispered, scared to hear the response.

"Why Roxy, isn't it obvious?!" Axel smirked, his eyes brimming with lust. " I'm going to fuck you senseless." Roxas whimpered and shrunk back, he'd been afraid of that. Axel's smirk widened at Roxas' response, he was going to get a lot more out of him before he was done.

"But...why?" Roxas' whisper was almost inaudible.

Axel chuckled, "Because you're just so innocent, and yet you're so sexy." he lightly touched the boy's face, "I've been I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Roxas jerked at the chains attaching him to the bed. Axel smirked, and bent down to kiss the blond again. Roxas tossed his head to the side, burying his face in his arm. Axel grabbed Roxas' chin, forcing him to face forward. Axel's lips crashed down on Roxas' in a forcefully passionate kiss.

Roxas clamped his jaw shut hoping to keep the fire-starter's tongue from entering. Axel noticed attempt at protection and smiled in his head. He began to let his hands wander over the young boy's body, his chest, stomach and neck mostly. Roxas squirmed under the unwanted touch, straining against the shackles. Axel's wandering hands grabbed the zipper of Roxas' coat, slowly pulling it down revealing a skinny but toned chest. Axel's leather clad hands roamed around, searching.

His hands found their mark, pinching the sensitive flesh of Roxas' right nipple. Roxas gasped, and Axel took the opportunity to slither his too warm tongue into the blond's open mouth. Roxas squirmed and struggled to get away from the redhead, he didn't want this, but his body told a different story. _Why?! Why is this happening?! And why is my body reacting like this?! I don't like Axel in this way! And I don't want to have sex! At least not yet. Oh god! Why won't he stop?!_

Axel began to play with the new toy he had found, pinching, pushing and fondling the continuously hardening flesh. He trailed kisses down Roxas' jawline, neck and chest until his mouth found the nipple and continued where his hand had left off. Axel's hands slid down to Roxas' hips and gripped the young boy's pants and pulled them off.

The blond cried out, "Axel, stop please!" as tears of fear began to fall from his eyes. Said man merely smirked and grabbed the younger's boxers, yanking them off as well. Roxas was crying as Axel looked up at him, his lips collided with the blond's, who struggled. Axel's hand slithered down Roxas' abdomen and found his hardening cock and grabbed it. The younger gasped and moaned lightly, the redhead smiled and began pumping. Roxas moaned and bucked his hips.

"See Roxy... its lots of fun." said Axel who smirked when he saw Roxas was still crying. The older male moved himself so he was straddling the lower part of of the younger's legs. He licked the tip and earned a little moan from the receiver. Axel suddenly engulfed the entire member down to the hilt, and Roxas moaned, very loud. Axel swirled his tongue around it and sucked, and slid up and down it. The fire-starter's expert mouth continued and Roxas screamed as he came, Axel swallowed it all. The redhead grabbed the blond's hips and flipped him over, and he whimpered knowing what was coming. The older smirked as he removed his gloves and stuck three fingers into the other's mouth.

"Suck." he ordered. Roxas whimpered again, fresh tears still flowing, but obeyed. After a while, Axel removed his fingers from the boy's mouth and stuck one in his ass. The blond struggled and jerked at the chains, but stopped as another finger was shoved in. Axel scissored and then added the third.

"Axel, please!" whimpered the other.

"Please what?" he smirked.

"Please stop now, and I promise not to tell the Superior."

Axel stopped for a moment, "Oh? Well don't worry, you won't be telling the superior anyway." His smile was that of a demon as he pulled his fingers out of the younger and opened his pants.

"No! Axel stop it! Don't do this!" the boy begged.

The older ignored him and positioned himself and all Roxas could do was try to prepare himself. Axel plunged in and smirked as Roxas' scream split the night. He tried to pull away but couldn't and he clutched the bedpost he was chained to. Axel didn't spare him in the least and went as hard and fast as he wanted. He came in the other and then pulled out.

"See ya later Roxy." he said as he pulled on his pants and walked out the door. Roxas watched him go with hollow eyes.

That was the night the fire broke the light.

Fin.


End file.
